Biela
Não leia isso tá muito ruim: Tem 12 anos, é lesba, otaca (nem falo nada), gemers (vide frase do entre parenteses anterior), lesba, eu sou marina e vocês (nós) são os meus diamonds hurr durr hurduhdahdawjl~h, bItOuSsSsS, the durs, lesba, paraputa (whore pra quem não sabe), jogadora profissional de lol (gente só piora a cada linha), lesba, adouradoura de satão, religião: ateismo (desde quando ateismo viro religião posso sabe), lesba, tem 10 anos, tem um tumblr com 400 followers, tem um tumblr com 400 followers, tem um tumblr com 400 followers, tem um tumblr com 400 followers, tem um tumblr com 400 followers, tem um tumblr com 400 followers, tem um tumblr com 400 followers, tem um tumblr com 400 followers, e se orgulha disso, lesba, lesba, lesba e lesba. Ela é aquele tipo de menina ai amo minha idala sou ela ai meu deus n fala mal dela rekalkado funkeiro e mais barraqueira que carioca e que tem tumblr e instagrao loco ela e metida a gente fina mas a vdd é que é só mais uma fanzinha de marina parabbkmore e desesperada por alguém tanto que e bi achando que assim tem mais chance de pegar alguem mas é só mais uma indecisa que fala pelos cotovelos meu deus ela n para de fala Post verdadeiro: Nasceu em 1998, é a tipica amiga de todos. Ela não tem um traseiro e sim uma metralhadora pois atira pra todo tanquinho bem definido que vê pela frente. Você também pode estar procurando pelo livro Gabriela e seus 201 namorados que está em todas as livrarias do Brasil. Uma das grandes líderes da 4ª guerra mundial por causa do seu namoro de faixada com a hipster fã fajuta de acs de cs, Giovanna (Pode ver o post ruim dela aqui). Depois do fim desse namoro segredos foram revelados, grupos foram formados e mts traidores a ambas facções. Biela também revelou 1 famoso site de gifs que DEVERIAM ser sensuais (mas nvdd eu vomitei tanto que as veias do meu estomago romperam) da facção inimiga aí sim o massacre começou mas a facção G se tornou campeã por sua famosa tecnica de manipulação e de documentos falsos enviados ao governo. Depois da Guerra Biela é 1 menina feliz com seus 14 ficantes todos iguais mas um tem alargador outro n e asism por diante, agora o amor reina no mundo e o tumblr dela finalmente chegou a 600 seguidores. Biela, não muito feliz pela grande vitória de 400 seguidore fez um tumblr de texto eopkpkeqekqeq onde ela escreve texto e escreve tudo certo com ponto acento e virgula Nos dias de hoje ela é hipste e cult e curte livros e psicologia assim como tatuagens de aquarela eh mto bonito Algumas frases geniais de Biela: *Eu n so lesba eu so bi poxa :( *rekalke *você tem pinto você n é gente *tenho um tumblr com 400 followers *tenho um tumblr com 400 followes *ja contei que tenho um tumblr de 400 folows e acho isso grande coisa? *gosto de ler livros *psicologia eh tudo *adoro cinema *gente to tendo um ataque de ansedade *to tremendrosana *confere as foto das festa *nossa eu fiquei linda nessa foto *olha essa foto *olha essa foto *olha eu na foto *me passa as foto das festa